1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking appliances and, more particularly, to an appliance ventilation system incorporating a vertically adjustable vent hood arrangement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many different types of cooking appliances produce smoke, steam or other gaseous byproducts during use. Often, it is considered beneficial to utilize some type of ventilation system to evacuate the gaseous byproducts, either upwards through a venting hood or downward into a draught flue. In typical household kitchens, most known venting arrangements take the form of a hood which is fixed above a cooking surface and which can be selectively activated to evacuate the gaseous byproducts. Downdraft vent arrangements are also widely known in the art wherein a cooking surface will incorporate a vent opening that is positioned between different sections of the cooking surface or extends along a back of the cooking surface. These downdraft vents can either be fixed relative to the cooking surface or can be raised slightly relative to the cooking surface to an in-use position.
With known vent hood arrangements, a vertical distance between the cooking surface and the vent hood is fixed. At least when in an operating position, downdraft vent arrangements known in the art are also limited in this respect. Depending upon the food being cooked and even the particular height of the individual doing the cooking, it may be desired to vary the distance between the cooking surface and the vent hood. For instance, when frying fish on a cooking surface, it may be considered beneficial to arrange a vent hood vertically closer to the cooking surface in order to increase the percentage of gaseous byproducts which are evacuated. On the other hand, it may be desired to raise a vent hood relative to a cooking surface in order to more easily access different portions of the cooking surface.
In any event, there is considered a need in the art for an improved ventilation system for use with a cooking appliance. More particularly, there is a need in the art for a ventilation system incorporating a vent hood which can be selectively, vertically adjusted relative to a heating surface.